


Pain in the Ass

by MegzWills



Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Fandom, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Prison, dagur gets hit a few times, guys getting fucked, strap on, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagurs been a pain ever since he was put in prison, and Alvin needs to do something about it so he'll stop abusing his men. He asks you to torture him, you happily accept, thought you have something slightly different in mind. </p>
<p>Dagur gets pegged by the reader, ends up liking it. Could be read by a male if you ignore the fact that it's a strap on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and scruffy, just wanted to get this down quickly. Recently got into pegging so why not fuck a chief?   
> Yeah if anyone ever does any reader/dagur fics then let me know cause he's adorable.
> 
> Requests open: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

Dagur was new to jail, only being here for six months, and the whole time he'd caused trouble; he'd try and fight the guards when they gave him his food, he tried to escape, he almost killed his cellmate and now had to be kept alone, he was throwing a fit at anything and everything.   
Alvin had known you for a very long time, you were good friends and always had been, and had been a good warrior of his. He spoke to you one day about Dagur and what he should do, and you told him to leave it to you. 

As you ordered, Dagur had been moved into an isolated cell with barely any light, locked up far away from the others. The guards had left you to your duty, knowing you'd be fine as Dagur had his hands bound up and a cold, steel collar on which was chained up to the wall, just in case he tried to get lose. There was no way he was escaping.   
You told Alvin you were going to torture him for a good few hours, knock it out of him, get it into his head that he wasn't leaving his prison anytime soon and that he should obey every command. Alvin was fine with it, he liked the thought of the young adult getting beat up as Dagur had done enough to him to piss him off. 

 

The cell door slammed shut behind you, causing Dagur to flinch. He looked up to see you stood there, looking down on him as he was sat lent against the walls.  
"What are you doing her?" Dagur spat out at you.   
"You do not speak unless spoken to," you replied.   
"Ha! What makes you thi-" you cut him off as you gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. He coughed and gasped, clutching where you kicked him.   
"Got that?" You asked.  
"I'm not taking ord-" You cut him off again as you kicked him again. He then tried to speak again, and was cut off by another kick. You knelt down besides him and tightly gripped his hair, pulling his head back slightly as he sighed in pain.   
"I've made myself clear. You do not speak unless spoken to, alright?" You said slowly and quietly. Dagur nodded. "Good," you replied as you let go of him and stood up again. 

"Now.. what should I do with you?" You questioned as you looked down at him again, one hand resting on your hip.   
"Did Alvin send you here?" Dagur asked.  
"Yes, to torture you. You've been a pain in the ass to everybody.. ah!" You smiled as you suddenly thought of an idea.  
"Ah?" Dagur questioned.   
"I've just decided what to do with you."   
You pulled his feet so he slid across the floor until he lay down, far from the wall. You straddled him, grinding your crotch against his as you pulled at his shirt so he sat upright, his hands still tied behind his back.   
"I don't think this is torture, having you grind against me," Dagur cooed at you.   
"I didn't say you could speak," you gave him a harsh slap across the cheek. "And it is knowing you can't touch me," you grinned as he looked back up at you.   
"Hmm.. true," Dagur purred. You lent forward to go and kiss him but stopped in front of his lips; he tried to lean in to kiss you but you moved out the way and began to ghost over his skin, your nose lightly running over his cheek and down his neck. Your lips left very light kisses on his neck, barely there, until you reached the crook of his neck. You hovered over it and eventually bit down, determined to leave your mark on him; Dagur huffed as you did, tilting his head to the side to give you more space.   
"Mmm. Bite harder," Dagur commanded in a husk voice.   
"I didn't say you could speak," you said as you punched him in the stomach, pulling away from him. Dagur huffed again and lent back slightly, but you pulled him back up to your level and grinded against him again.   
Being unsatisfied with where Dagurs arms were, you undid the ropes and brought his hands in front of him, then tied them up again. You then went back to grinding down on him as you bit against his neck again; you could hear Dagur softly moaning despite him being in pain from your abuse.  
"I still don't think this is torture, especially since I'll probably fuck you soon," Dagur purred. You pulled away, giggling softy.  
"Other way around," you said as you patted his cheek and stood up.   
"Other way.. wait, you mean?"   
"Yes," you said as you took a knife out of your boot. "I'm going to fuck that cute ass of yours, seeing as you've been a pain to everyone else. No foreplay, no lube, rough and sore just how you psychopaths like it." You bent down and began cutting his clothes open, though Dagur tried to shuffle away but soon had nowhere to run as he ended up trapped in a corner of the room. 

"Don't fight it, I'll make it worse if you do. Just take it like the bitch you are, alright?" You said sweetly as you finished pulling his clothes off, leaving him bare. You sat down on your knees, pulling both of his legs on either side of you; you rubbed your palm over his semi-hard cock, admiring its size; you knew he'd be big and it was just as you pictured it - slightly veiny with a nice pink tip, something you could suck on, but you weren't going to treat him to that. You ran your knife lightly up one of the veins and could hear Dagur panting as he didn't want his most prized possession to be cut off. You smirked and put your knife back in your boot.   
"How exactly are you going to fuck me?" Dagur asked.   
"Strap on," you smiled at him as you began undoing the laces to your pants. "You're cute, so I'll treat you," you replied as you pulled the dildo out, it tightly fastened around your waist. It was slightly bigger than his cock, and you knew it was going to hurt him, which you definitely wanted.  
"How?" he asked.  
"I'll let you suck on it to lube it up," you smirked again.   
"I don't want to suck on a dildo," Dagur spat out.   
"Alright, then I'll go dry." You shrugged as you took it in your hand and pushed against his entrance. Dagur flinched and shuffled back.  
"Fine. I'll suck on it, but not for long, just enough to get it wet."   
"What a good boy," you said as you patted his cheek. "Now get on your knees." 

Dagur knelt as you stood up, his arms still tied in front of him. He opened his mouth waiting for you, and shut his eyes as he felt you sliding the dick into his mouth. Dagur sighed as he bobbed his head up and down on it, a trail of spit coming from the corner of his mouth and even more pooled out as you grabbed onto his hair and began slowly thrusting into him.  
"Good boy," you moaned as you thrusted again. You soon began face fucking him at a slow pace and smiled every time you heard him gag on the cock as it hit the back of his throat.   
"Lie on your back again," you commanded as you pulled his head back, the cock springing from his open mouth, soaked in his spit. He lay back down in the corner and you knelt between his legs, pulling both of them over your hips.   
You held onto the base of the cock and pushed it against his entrance.  
"If you relax and don't fight it then this'll all be over much easier and quicker," you said as you continued to push against the entrance. Dagur huffed but relaxed, and you continued to push against his entrance. He almost screamed when the head popped in but quickly brought his hand up against his mouth and bit into it. You hushed him as you continued to slowly slide in and slid a finger up and down his cock, which had unusually gone erect and was sitting against his stomach, a small amount of precum pooling onto him.  
Once it was all the way in you stopped for a moment before pulling it out again; Dagur was almost crying from how much pain he was in but you hushed him and slowly began tossing him off to take his mind off it. 

It took a good few thrusts and minuets for Dagur to calm down and get used to it. By now his cheeks were bright red and he was sweating a little. You left his cock resting against his stomach and held onto his knees as you continued to thrust, slowly picking up the pace. Dagur began panting as you sped up, and you began moving around to try and find that spot inside of him. You knew you'd found it when he let out a sudden sharp moan and began stroking his cock with his bound up hands.   
"Nope, put them above your head," you said. Dagur whimpered but moved his hands above his head, leaving his cock unattended as it continued to throb, wanting friction. He groaned again as you hit the spot deep inside of him.   
"You're gonna cum without that cute cock of yours being touched, got it?" Dagur nodded at you as he continued to groan and pant, his cheeks turning redder as you spoke to him.  
"Please keep hitting that spot," Dagur begged, "Please please please please," He moaned in a low, husk voice.   
"How cute of you. It's nice to hear the Chief of the Beserkers begging me to fuck his tight ass," you smirked as you positioned yourself and began thrusting against that spot again. Dagur cried out, and more precum began pooling onto his stomach. "Good boy. Gosh, you're making a mess of yourself. It's cute seeing you come undone, I wonder if your armada would love to see their Chief getting pegged. Maybe they'd take turns fucking you, spilling their load into you then letting the next person use you like the little fuck boy you are."   
"Owh fuck, auh, keep talking dirty to me like that. I want to cum hearing you talk dirty to me whilst you fuck my ass," Dagur begged. You chuckled as you continue to pound him, holding onto his legs and pushing them upwards.   
"I knew you could take it, a cock bigger than yours in your ass. As soon as I saw you, I knew you'd be like this; blushing, presenting your ass to me, begging me to fuck you, it's so cute. I hope Alvin keeps you locked up for a long time so I can come fuck that pretty ass of yours whilst I'm bored, maybe in your main cell in front of everyone so they'd have a display for once. They'd love to see on all fours having your ass spanked and pounded by me." 

Dagur cut you off as he groaned loudly, cumming all over his stomach and chest. He panted heavily as the last drop of cum dripped out from his cock and you gave him a few hard and deep thrusts before pulling out. You stood up and walked over to the remains of his clothes and used them to wipe the strap on off before tucking it away and lacing up your pants, then throwing the shredded clothing over to him.   
"Have fun cleaning yourself up. The guards will be back in 10 to take you back to your cell, good luck trying to cover yourself up," you chuckled. "And i'll be sure to come torture you more often," you winked at him as you left the cell, closing the door behind him, and walking off, leaving Dagur in a hot, flustered mess for somebody else to sort out.


End file.
